VANDREAD - NEW STAGES
by Zouso
Summary: VANDREAD - NEW STAGES Un nuevo comienzo les espera a la tripulacion del Nirvana, aunque sus objetivos claros, todo puede cambiar y nada esta escrito.
1. VANDREAD - STAGE 00

INTRO:

Establecer la situación es difícil, pero creo que esta historia se desarrolla durante la segunda temporada, justo después del despertar de Hibiki, de esa madurez que consigue con la ayuda de la aun, desaparecida Gascogne y las múltiples situaciones que en el Nirvana suceden en torno a si mismo.

La nave atraviesa por la incertidumbre y el temor ante lo que parece una perturbación en el espacio tiempo y se posa frente a ellos, las fuertes tormentas magnéticas y el errático ataque de las flotas terrestres, llevan consigo el temor de no poder cumplir el acometido que se prometieron cuando todo comenzó, regresar al sistema planetario de Mejere y Tarak.

Los vandreads se han fortalecido y con el descubrimiento de que el plasma praxis es un ente con vida y lleno de una conciencia por entender, sumado a las nuevas tecnologías, que retan y desgastan al grupo de ingenieros, que se debaten entre la rutina del combate y la reparación de los cada vez mas averiados cazas de combate y dreads; los pilotos no entienden con la facilidad e antes a sus enemigos que se han hecho mas fuertes, mas rapidos, mejor organizados y por sobretodo, lo que preocupa a la capita del Nirvana Magno, mas eficaces al momento de derribar las naves que defienden su causa.

Ante sus ojos, se vislumbra un futuro incierto, con victorias cada vez mas apretadas, con horas enteras de combates que aun cuando consiguen poner sonrisas en sus labios, dejan un sin sabor al darse cuenta que el tiempo de reparación de sus maquinas aumenta y el descanso disminuye. Casi después de 2 meses no se ha avanzado mucho, se podría decir que nada, la tripulación se encuentra cansada, las provisiones comienzan a escasear al igual que las municiones, un planeta se divisa a dos parsecs de distancia y aunque difuso y sin imágenes claras, parece la esperanza del Nirvana.

James BP

* * *

**Stage 00 - FIND IT…Again**

La sala de reuniones se llena con las personas que manejan los hilos de la nave, sus ojos pretenden no mirarse para no entrar en conclusiones apresuradas, mientras uno de sus miembros se retraza, es la primera vez que sucede, no ha dormido bien desde hace unas semanas, sus ojos abiertos, se fijan el techo de la nave,

-Esto no esta bien, las cosas no, se nos están dando… es el tercer día sin dormir… mi dread no se encuentra bien….maldición…. nada sale bien desde hace tiempo…-

La sombra oscura, en la que se pierde sin poder conciliar el sueño, rápidamente se difumina, sus ojos se recienten ante el paso de la oscuridad a la luz brillante del Nirvana, al compas de una voz que reclama atención mientras logra sacarle de si misma:

-Esto es imperdonable, no puede ser Meia… Sabes que hora es…. ES HORA DE ESTÉS AQUÍ… te estamos esperando…-

Meia parece saltar de la cama y como puede rápidamente se acomoda el uniforme, su pechera le resulta un poco incomoda últimamente, así que decide salir con ella en una de sus manos.

Los pasillos se acaban bajo sus pies, mientras el sonido de los dedos impacientes, resuenan en la sala que le espera,

-Por Dios, que le sucede a esta niña? Es cierto que hemos tenido una semana dura pero no es motivo para retrasarse…-

-Capitana, Parece que nuestra piloto se encuentra agotada, he escuchado el rumor que ella no ha podido dormir bien durante las últimas semanas…-

-Buzam, tiene razón capitana, la verdad es que la tripulación en general se encuentra algo cansada, y los pilotos en especial Meia no lo han tenido fácil, además tengo quejas del equipo de ingenieros, no puede solucionar algunos desperfectos con la nueva data de los dreads y por si fuera poco, estamos algo escasos de municiones y provisiones…-

De repente la puerta se abre de golpe Meia aparece muy agitada y con torpeza ingresa para tomar asiento, mientras se disculpa haciendo una venia:

-Lamento legar tarde… Capitana, perdone mi impertinencia… no volverá a suceder…-

-No hay excusa para llegar tarde, La nave debe mantener el código de lo que somos, y pese a todo la disciplina es fundamental… pero antes de proseguir, tengo una pregunta…- la voz de magno cambia de ser impositiva a ser una voz amigable en busca de respuestas

-Meia, estas bien?...-

Ella por su parte se siente sorprendida, pues sabe que Magno, lejos de ser su capitana, es su amiga y de una u otra forma, es como una madre para todas,

-Ssssi… lamento haberla hecho preocupar, Capitana, no es nada serio, es solo que tenemos varias situaciones que me preocupan…-

-Bien, antes de que continúes Meia, creo que es pertinente escuchar a Gasconju, sus prioridades deben ser evaluadas de mejor manera…-

-Entendido…- su voz se apaga mientras su mirada se pierde entre las letras de la pantalla que sostienen sus manos,

-Como decía, Soy Gascogne… no Gasconju… En fin… desde hace tiempo no, nos hemos podido recuperar del todo del fragor de la batalla, los ingenieros no han podido descifrar la nueva data de los dreads y salen a combatir con algunos fallos que se transforman en nuevas derrotas…-

-No estoy del todo de acuerdo…no hemos perdido una batalla, aún estamos aquí, es la prueba de eso-

-Jajaja… Meia, No se lo que sucede contigo pero, durar más de diez horas en batalla, no es precisamente una victoria aplastante…-

Los ojos azulados se fijan en Gascogne y de modo desafiante afirmo las manos sobre la mesa,

-Eso no es justo… nosotros salimos a combatir… no solo son nuestras vidas las que se rompen afuera, son las suyas también... tratamos de protegerlos, aun así mi personal se encuentra herido y sale a combatir, hacemos lo mejor que se puede, pero no es nuestra culpa, las maquinas no responden como queremos, las entregas de munición no se hacen como se debe… -

-Eso es porque no tenemos que darles… deben hacer mejor su trabajo y acabar con el enemigo de una vez…- Gascogne se pone en pie y mientras toma un vaso con agua y lo bebe, su mirada se clava en Meia quien lentamente toma asiento y respira profundo, como dándose por derrotada,

-Es lo mismo de siempre, ustedes se quejan pero no se dan cuenta lo que se sufre afuera… no son mas que reclama…-

-BASTA, MEIA…. - es interrumpida por un grito que aliviana la tensión en la sala -Esto no es una discusión, estos son hechos…-

La capitana pone fin a la pretenciosa discusión y la primera oficial simplemente cierra los ojos pide disculpas una vez más,

-Lo lamento… no estoy en mis cabales el día de hoy…-

-Tus disculpas no son requeridas, estas en todo tu derecho de reclamar, Son ustedes los que se desgastan en la batalla, pero debemos ser realistas, nuestras provisiones están en su punto más bajo, los enemigos son cada vez mejores…. La moral de la tripulación es baja…-

-Parfait, son tus ingenieros… que dices de todo esto…-

-Capitana, la verdad las cosas han cambiado mucho para nosotras, desde que el praxis tomo conciencia Duero nos ayuda, pero aun no logramos descifrar ese raro código, los dreads absorben la energía y se re potencian, pero cambian constantemente, no encontramos un patrón, es difícil y los errores aparecen, hacemos lo que podemos pero la energía con la que tratamos no se aplica a nada que conozcamos… mi personal a cargo esta diezmado, algunas han enfermado al entrar en contacto con el praxis…-

-Bien, esto no es nada bueno… desde hace cuanto no teníamos tantos problemas?... Buzam, como están los prisioneros…-

-Capitana… Bart sigue descubriendo nuevas cosas en cuanto a los sistemas de navegación del Nirvana, pero ha salido herido en las últimas batallas, por fortuna no de gravedad, en cuanto a los cambios de la nave aun es difícil para el acoplarse con ellos, a decir verdad operamos a un sesenta por ciento de la capacidad total; Duero, hace lo que puede para atender a los pacientes y ha sugerido que sería bueno estar presente en este tipo de reuniones, piensa que sus aportes serian importantes, así que me tome el trabajo de decirle que le preguntaría; por su parte Hibiki tiene problemas con su Vanguard, pero ha avanzado mas en sus reparaciones, aunque su brazo izquierdo tiene una herida seria que requiere atención a diario, aun sigue trabajando… en mi opinión se encuentran cansados y no podemos hacer mayor cosa para mejorar esta situación…-

Magno, se lleva las manos a su cabeza y frota sus ojos a su vez que se retira el velo que cubre su larga cabellera rubia que a pesar de los años luce sedosa, todas la observan con curiosidad, hasta que su voz rompe el silencio una vez mas,

-Creo que esto se pondrá peor antes de mejorar… solo tenemos problemas y en conclusión el Nirvana se sale de nuestras manos, mientras nuestros enemigos mejoran… a eso, debemos agregar que aun no tenemos certeza del planeta que se encuentra en nuestras narices, solo sabemos que esta allí…-

-Capitana, es necesario que lleguemos allí, es nuestra única oportunidad…-

-Meia, eres decidida y deberías de tener razón, pero hay una cosa mas de la que debemos preocuparnos… así que Buzam diles lo que sabemos…-

-Con gusto Capitana…-

Buzam estira su mano y una pantalla se dispara hacia una de las paredes de la sala, las imágenes son confusas y casi irreconocibles, intrépidamente teclea algunas letras en su teclado y con ello pone varios planos de lo que parece ser una ruta trazada en el espacio donde se encuentra el extraño planeta y Mejeré a una distancia mayor, mientras los ojos de todas tratan de vislumbrar lo que podría suceder.

-Las imágenes de la derecha son del planeta que se encuentra justamente a 2.5 parsecs de distancia, creo que tardaremos una semana en llegar a el, pero no es garantía de nada… no sabemos su composición y el campo magnético que lo rodea es demasiado fuerte para saber mas sin acercarnos, no obstante, si queremos llegar a Mejere, debemos intentar buscar provisiones en ese lugar, no podemos desviar la ruta trazada… eso ya es un hecho, nos dirigimos allí… ahora hemos comenzado a experimentar problemas en este cuadrante en el que nos encontramos y creemos que las anomalías se incrementaran a medida que nos vallamos acercando al planeta…-

-Que clase de Anomalías?-

Buzam mira de nuevo a su comandante esperando que ella de el visto bueno para proseguir,

-Continua Buzam, no tiene caso esconder esto por mas tiempo…-

-Entendido, Hemos experimentado campos magnéticos anormales y algunas rupturas que nos hacen pensar que algo sucede en el espacio tiempo de este sector, también hemos captado algunas trasmisiones de radio de un tipo que no conocemos, pero que estamos seguros es generado por un tipo de inteligencia… aun estamos tratando de descifrarlo; hemos notado que el tiempo ha comenzado a variar y que esto afecta directamente a los dreads-

-Que quieres decir?…-

-Veras, Gasconju, al parecer la línea del tiempo que habitamos, esta siendo afectada por algo que parece desequilibrar nuestros instrumentos y esto a su vez hace que la energía del praxis se incremente o se reduzca de manera considerable, creemos que la nueva data de nuestras naves, incluyendo el Vanguard esta relacionado con esta señal que captamos, esto sumado al poder de fuego de nuestros enemigos nos esta haciendo mas vulnerables al ataque…-

-Es por eso que no tenemos la misma certeza que antes, durante el combate?-

-Se a donde quieres llegar Meia, pero la verdad es que este tipo de anomalía, desplaza por segundos y hasta minutos nuestras línea temporal, lo cual indica que nuestra posición cambia en algunos grados, haciendo que corrijamos el rumbo, en ocasiones mas de una vez al día, pero las repercusiones en los dreads son mínimas al menos en cuanto a fallas físicas, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo sobre la data… en realidad nuestros enemigos son cada vez mas fuertes y al igual que nosotros mejoran sus habilidades…-

Las miradas clavadas en la mesa son tan frías como el agua que se congela en el espacio, el desconcierto los inunda de manera mas efectiva y saca a flote el verdadero carácter de cada una de ellas, que prefieren callar ante la situación a la que se enfrentan, hasta que Magno hace resonar el salón una vez mas,

-Bien, Señoritas… las ordenes se mantienen, seguiremos adelante, no podemos retroceder, Buzam: fija el rumbo hacia ese nuevo planeta; Meia: reúne a los pilotos, explícales la situación y en tiempos de paz túrnense para descansar y arreglar los dreads, enfóquense en uno y cuando terminen este reparen el siguiente; Gasconju: quiero que recojas los materiales que dejan las naves terrestres tal vez podamos usarlas para fabricar mas arsenal, racionen la comida y eliminen un turno para trabajo para descansar mas; Parfait: Explica la situación en ingeniería y divide a tu gente para que trabaje en grupos… enfóquense con los pilotos y reparen los dreads uno a uno, no se distraigan estamos mas cerca a casa de lo que pensamos; Buzam: habla con Duero, haz que prepare un informe de enfermería y que venga a verme cuando este listo…-

-A al orden Capitana…-

-No es mas, se que están cansadas, pero necesitamos hacer un ultimo esfuerzo… animo… falta poco para llegar a casa…-

Sin mas reunión termina y cada una toma su camino, pero Meia es llamada por su superior le pide amablemente que le acompañe a su aposento, a lo cual ella obedece inclinando su cabeza. El camino es usado solo por Gascogne y Magno quienes van delante de ella, las escaleras dan aun cuarto que tiene una ventana en donde se observa un paisaje terrestre, aunque falla y se distorsiona por momentos; la cama apenas a un metro de esta pantalla parece sacada de un libro viejo y se llena de encajes que la cubren haciendo, mas que un lugar para dormir, una trinchera para descansar.

Al lado una mesa con unas tazas de aun sin escanciar, ella quien nunca había entrado, mira el suelo que se recubre de una tapete trajinado por años de pisadas, por cientos de aventuras, hasta que sin darse cuenta ella se encuentra sola con Magno quien estirando su mano le ofrece el asiento junto a ella,

-Meia, puedes sentarte…-

Sus pasos nerviosos la conducen y sin pensarlo dos veces accede ante la petición, mientras observa a como las tazas se llena de agua que se convierte en un te que se ofrece con una sonrisa; ella lo toma tímidamente y decide sostener la mirada ante ahora su amiga,

-Querías verme…-

-En realidad, quería saber que sucede… esperaba que no tuviera que preguntar nuevamente, se que la reunión no era el mejor momento, pero no estamos allí…-

Las palabras sorprenden a Meia quien sin esperarlo, nota que su visión se va reduciendo cada vez mas, hay algo que ella no puede soportar, pero que no puede explicar simplemente, así que un sollozo se deja entre ver ante Magno,

-No, lo se…-

-Jajaja…no es curioso, piensas por momentos que puedes con todo, que todo esta bajo control, pero cuando menos te lo esperas… ya te has perdido una vez mas… Meia a todos nos pasa…-

Su mirada se aclara un poco y se ve sorprendida por las palabras que ahora resuenan en su cabeza,

-Es que, me esfuerzo, pero todo parece fracasar… no consigo encontrar ese algo, no concibo una sonrisa sin que antes me cueste algo que quiero… no me encuentro a mi misma…-

-Meia, años de experiencia, me han enseñado muchas cosas y te puedo decir que eso que estas buscando, no se halla a donde no sueles mirar….-

Ella se apoya en la mesa y sostiene con sus manos su rostro, se entrega lentamente al orgullo de ser ella misma, mientras su mirada un tanto fiera pretende hacerse fuerte una vez mas,

-Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir… eso es todo… hablare con Duero…-

-Muchas cosas he visto en mis años como pirata, he perdido a chicas excepcionales como tu, pero algo he aprendido después de todo… si quieres encontrar eso que te hace falta, a esa Meia que esta perdida, no debes buscarla en ti, debes buscarla en otros… es allí donde la Meia real esta… no pretendas hacerte la fuerte conmigo… no soy la Capitana por ser anciana…-

-Perdóneme… es que…. Aun no se que busco…- Dice Meia con tono triste y desconsolador,

-No es necesario perdonarte nada… no eres una mala persona, pero debes abrir ese corazón que resguardas… debes buscar en otros esa sonrisa robada… Encuéntralo, búscalo, haz tuyo eso que antes tenias, que te hacia sonreír… encuéntralo, una vez más…-

Meia mira detenidamente el vapor de la taza de te, que se esfuma como sus ideas detrás de ese sueño que para ella es la vida,

-A veces, quisiera ser como los demás y dejar en manos de otros lo que de mi depende…-

-Te refieres a confiar en las personas… no es fácil hacerlo, toma años descubrir en quien confiar, y aun así, nunca estarás del todo segura. Pero aquí tienes una ventaja, tienes a muchas personas que te apoyan, que no te juzgan, solo intenta abrirte a ellos…-

De repente una gran explosión se escucha y estremece al Nirvana que comienza a caer, mientras Magno se toma de la mesa mientras las tasas caen sobre el suelo, las luces rojas aparecen por los pasillos y una gran voz de hombre y piloto resuena por todo la nave, mientras la falla de energía sume en un aparente caos a su tripulación,

-AHHH… PILOTOS, a sus estaciones de batalla, nos están atacando…-

Un segundo estruendo se hace notar y la nave se sacude cada vez con más fuerza, y el olor a humo se siente en el ambiente mientras las nave comienza a inclinarse de uno de sus lados, para cuando Buzam Ingresa al cuarto de comando, el caos es total y la oscuridad en la nave no parece tener fin,

-BART, estabilízala… -

-Eso intento… pero falla los impulsores, tengo suerte que aun este aquí… hago lo que puedo..-

-Ingenieria… … …-

-INGENIERIA… … … Parfait… -

-Bart, que pasa con las comunicaciones?, que pasa con la nave… Ezra, quiero un reporte de daños…-

La nave regresa lentamente a la estabilidad guiada por su piloto que aparece en pantalla,

-El nirvana ha comenzado a responder, no obstante los impulsores de estabilidad no sirven… y… …-

-Que sucede Bart…-

Los ojos se Bart parecen perder su brillo, comienzan a tornarse algo confusos mientras de su nariz y boca, sale un hilo se sangre que comienza a flotar en la cabina,

-BART ESTAS BIEN!…- pero antes de que pueda responder la comunicación con la cabina de mando se pierde inesperadamente,

-Ezra, cual es el estado del piloto…?-

-Bart se encuentra herido a la altura de uno de sus pulmones, parece ser una hemorragia…-

Una vez mas, Bart aparece con su rostro en sangrentado en la pantalla de comunicaciones,

-No… es nada… solo averigüen que sucedió… no podre aguantar mucho tiempo… tratare de sostenerla lo mas que pueda…-

Sin mas la trasmisión se corta y la nave se queda quieta, mientras los pasos agitados llevan a Meia al cuarto de maquinas donde el humo no deja ver mas halla de un que unos pasos… al momento que se escucha una explosión que le despide contra el suelo, pero ella se pone en pie y atientas busca su dread,

-Equipos dread, confirmen secuencia de operación…-

-Aquí Barnet, Lista.-

-Hibiki Listo…-

-Jura Lista…-

-Dita… estas allí?...-

-Siii… lista…-

Uno a uno se fue incorporando para salir, hasta confirmar a las 29 dreads que protegen al Nirvana,

-Buzam, me copias…?-

-Meia… saca a la los equipos uno, tres, cinco y nueve… los demás esperen ordenes…-

-Enterado… Dita Hibiki… desplieguen y fusiónense, necesitamos el Vandread listo…-

- Copiado…-

Sin mas el despegue del vanguard y el dread se hace con rapidez, y algunos segundos después aparece el Vandread frente a la nave,

-Equipo Jura y Barnet, rodeen al Nirvana y creen una línea de defensa… El resto, sígame…-

La naves se posicionan, he integran el perímetro según las órdenes impartidas, no obstante, el espacio parece vacío y sin amenazas,

-Buzam, aquí Meia… no vemos enemigos en nuestro cuadrante… ampliaremos el radio de búsqueda…-

-Enterado… procedan con cautela…-

La oscuridad en la nave sigue latente, el olor a humo parece aumentar de manera exponencial… la luz de emergencia comienza a encenderse una a una, las comunicaciones parecen establecerse con algo de normalidad, hasta que una voz resuena en medio de incertidumbre,

-Aaaaqui….. Duero… alguien me copia…?-

-Duero, aquí Buzam…-

-Envíen al personal disponible… una terrible explosión en ingeniería, ha desaparecido y con ellos ha hecho desaparecer la mitad de la enfermería… Necesitamos ayuda…-

-Aquí Buzam, todo el personal disponible debe acudir a Ingeniería, alguien puede confirmar la orden?-

La estática en la radio se repite por varios segundos que parecen una eternidad, Magno ingresa por una puerta luego de recorrer los pasillos que le conducen de su habitación a la sala de control, sus ojos no ven casi nada, y no se siente bien al respirar humo, ha tomado asiento y presiona algunos botones que hacen que la luz comience a regresar lentamente a las instalaciones, ante la mirada atónita de Buzam quien sigue intentando comunicarse con Ingeniería,

-No tiene acaso ser capitana, sino conoces la nave…-

De repente la voz de Gascogne se deja escuchar en la radio,

-Aquí Gascogne… tenemos una situación bastante grave aquí, el fuego no puede ser aplacado, al menos unos 10 muertos ha dejado la explosión, los tanques de oxígeno al parecer fueron la causa al parecer estallaron… el fuego consume parte de la nave, no somos capaces de apagarlo… repito, necesitamos ayuda…-

-Aquí, Meia… hemos detectado la presencia de una extraño objeto a 0.3 parsec de distancia, al parecer genera distorsión a nuestros instrumentos a medida que nos acercamos…-

-Ezra, dame el estado de daños…-

-Lo siento pero no es posible, la data del sistema esta corrupta, no puedo hacer nada… estamos navegando a oscuras…-

-Repito, el fuego se expande, no es posible hacer nada… envíen ayuda… el calor comienza a afectar las provisiones…. Corremos el riesgo de nuevas explosiones…-

Acto seguido una explosión crea más confusión cuando en la sala REM una de las minas B-32 ha hecho explosión,

-Bart, reportándose… tenemos daños internos… la central REM acaba de ser averiada… una mina ha hecho explosión…Hagan algo…-

-Aquí, Meia, nos atacan líderes de escuadrón maniobren a discreción, repito, maniobren a discreción, Hibiki… puedes darle…-

-Vere que puedo hacer- sin mas del vandread dita sale un rayo de energía que impacta en la nave enemiga obligándola a retroceder, pero la reacción de esta no se hace esperar y un disparo atrapa un dread por sorpresa, que estalla al compas del grito de su ocupante y en medio de una brillante pero concisa explosión…

-Maldición… Perdimos a uno… la maquina se prepara para atacar…-

Meia se acerca a toda velocidad y abre fuego contra la nave que parece seguir la dirección de las balas que golpean su casco, pero esto le da tiempo suficiente para que un nuevo disparo impacte en otro dread que al igual que el anterior termina por cegar la vida de otro piloto; El vandread ha disparado una vez mas teniendo el éxito esperado éxito esperado, la nave ha comenzado a sucumbir y luego de una gigantesca explosión hace que sus naves se separen, no deja mas que un vacío y una tripulación aturdida.

-Meia, Hibiki, Aquí Buzam… me copian… que demonios fue eso…-

-Aquí Jura, La nave ha hecho explosión, pero ha dejado nuestros dreads averiados, se podría decir que casi estamos a la deriva…-

Sin esperarlos la nave comienza a ceder una vez mas, en la pantalla el pálido rostro de Bart aparece: aún mas demacrado y a punto de sucumbir,

-Capitana, la nave se cae… no puedo resistir mas tiempo…-

-Bart, soy Magno, debes aguatar un poco mas… la solución va en camino…-

-Copiado… hare lo mejor que pueda…-

-Buzam, ve a la bodega y prepárate para abrir las puertas…-

-Pero Capitana, esto generara un vacío en toda la nave… escapara el oxígeno…-

-Exactamente Buzam, al no haber oxigeno el fuego se extinguirá… es lo único que podemos hacer antes que estalle un misil y la situación sea incontrolable…Atención, tripulación del Nirvana en unos minutos tendremos una falta de oxígeno que hará desestabilizar la nave, hemos soportado cosas peores… esta será difícil, pero si todo sale bien, solucionara los problemas en la Nave… solo aguanten un poco mas…-

-Capitana, Ya me encuentro en posición…-

-Bien Buzam, Hazlo…-

Sin mas y tras apretar un botón, la compuerta de bodega se abre y la diferencia de presión comienza a succionar el aire y con este el oxígeno, la nave se estremece con fuerza mientras comienza a inclinarse nuevamente, sin esperarlo la nave queda a la deriva y Bart es expulsado automáticamente, siendo la primera victima del vacio que le hace volar por los aires y caer estrepitosamente contra una de las computadoras, la tripulación sufre los estragos de la perdida de presión, la falta de oxigeno comienza derribar a las personas, pero tal y como era de esperarse el fuego se apaga casi de inmediato y el humo se disipa con rapidez, la tripulación del Nirvana yace en el suelo, los gritos han sucumbido y el silencio comienza a retornar, mientras Magno Abre el micrófono una vez más para pedir el informe de la estación,

-Gasconju… como se ve todo desde allí… dame un reporte…-

-Capitana… el incendio fue sofocado, pero no resistiremos mucho sin oxigeno, no quedamos muchos en pie… de seguir así, no resistiremos…-

Buzam escucha la trasmisión y comienza a cerrar as compuertas, la bodega queda vacía y la esperanza de utilizar el material recogido, solo es una ilusión pasajera.

-Aquí Buzam, las compuertas están cerradas, Ezra, activa el protocolo de emergencia y purifica la atmosfera…-

-Ezra esta se ha desmayado, pero ya lo hice, los niveles de oxigeno comienzan a subir… Buzam, esto es demasiado para mi… tu estas a cargo desde este momento…-

Sin mas la comunicación se corta y Magno vivan cae al suelo, para quedar inmóvil, mientras Buzam corre al puente con el fin de auxiliarla, pero antes de llegar encuentra a Bart en el suelo, así que sin mas ella decide atenderle primero al ver sus heridas, como puede le abraza y traslada a lo que queda de la enfermería en donde Duero se encuentra ayudando a tantos como puede, al verle llegar corre y le recuesta en una camilla, la mascara de oxigeno ayuda que Bart siga respirando, mientras es canalizado con suero y sus heridas comienzan a ser tratadas. Buzam solo puede ver como es atendido y sin darse cuenta las lagrimas comienzan correr por su rostro, Duero se da cuenta de esto y se vuelve hacia ella:

-Buzam, te necesitan en el puente… aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer… Bart, estará bien…-

Ella se abalanza hacia Duero quien recibe su abrazo con cierta extrañeza, pero que se siente reconfortado a la vez,

-No dejes que se muera…-

-No te preocupes, el estará bien… pero debo tratarlo…-

Sin más Buzam se da la vuelta y comienza a regresar al puente, para cuando arriba Ezra ha despertado y se encuentra ayudando a Magno a recobrar el sentido, quien abre los ojos y vuelve a quedar dormida, Ezra suelta un grito desesperado que aturde a los allí presentes, teme lo peor,

-Cálmate Ezra, solo esta desmayada… Oficiales, llévenla a su cuarto… Ezra, regresa a tu puesto… tenemos trabajo… abre un canal de búsqueda en el radar, necesitamos encontrar a los pilotos, Misty: revisa la nave, repara los sistemas de estabilización básicos… saca a flote al Nirvana…. Ingeniería han habido avances…?-

-Parfait…. Reportándose… el praxis ha vuelto a sus valores normales… la energía regresara de manera paulatina, pero… pero…-

-Que pasa Parfait?...-

-Al menos han muerto 15 ingenieros…-

Las palabras silencian la cabina de mando en donde el lugar se encuentran, Buzam queda atónita al escuchar lo sucedido, y por un segundo no sabe que decir hasta que Misty decide hablar,

-Parfait, sabemos que hemos tenido bajas… no es algo común, pero aun tenemos personas por quien luchar, necesitamos de tu esfuerzo, te necesitamos… no dejes que ellas mueran en vano… solo da lo mejor de ti…-

-Copiado…-

Buzam, toma asiento y lentamente pierde el impulso, se siente devastada por la noticia, sus manos comienzan a temblar y se toma la cabeza con fuerza mientras, lanza un grito inesperado que corrompe el silencio fúnebre de la sala, acto seguido se pone en pie con arrojo se dirige a sus compañeras,

-Bien, Ezra, que sabes de nuestros pilotos?-

-Las naves de Jura, Dita, Barnet y Hibiki, se reincorporan a la formación después de estar a la deriva por algunos minutos, lo hacen de forma lenta, reportan serias fallas…-

-Nos escuchan?...-

-Claro que te escuchamos… fue una explosión muy fuerte pero aquí seguimos…-

-Hibiki que bueno saber que estas bien… Dita, Jura, Barnet… regresen de inmediato… los necesitamos a bordo, la situación es caótica, aquí adentro... Donde esta Meia?-

-La verdad no lo se, después de la explosión, todo fue confuso… ella estaba bastante cerca de la nave cuando estallo… quizás se alejo un poco… la buscare, los demás regresen…-

-Copiado, yo te ayudare alienígena… después de todo es mi comandante…-

-No seas estúpida dita, regresa al Nirvana, allí te necesitan y estamos escasos de personal, Meia no debe andar muy lejos… la llevare a casa…-

-Dita, Esta vez Hibiki tiene razón… te necesitamos…-

-Esta bien…-

-Jura, solicita canal privado contigo…-

-Adelante Ezra… Jura te escucho…-

-Buzam, hemos tenido bajas, hemos perdido a dos dreads y a sus tripulantes, algunas de las chicas presentan heridas serias… y los dreads están averiados… no podemos seguir así…-

-Lo sabemos Jura… solo regresa… la nave es un caos… te necesitamos aquí.-

La comunicación se cierra y sin mas el acercamiento de las naves es progresivo pero lento, pero para sorpresa de todos, antes de llegar uno de los dreads presenta problemas y estalla frente al Nirvana, dejando una estela de piezas diminutas que comienzan a impactar la nave con fuerza,

-Maldición, perdimos a otra… Misty… muévenos ahora de aquí… no tenemos escudos, podemos ser seriamente dañados por los trozos del dread…-

La nave comienza a moverse a voluntad de Misty, quien lo hace de manera sutil, logrando escapar de los escombros, sin mayores complicaciones, Magno aparece de repente y ocupa su lugar ante la mirada de Buzan y la tripulación del puente,

-Este aun sigue siendo mi puesto…-

Todas sonríen mientras se llenan de emoción al sentirse respaldadas por su líder, es la primera cosa buena que ocurre allí desde hace horas.

-Buzam, dime que ha pasado en mi ausencia…-

-Perdimos al piloto, Meia no responde, Hibiki le esta buscando, el equipo de ingeniería al menos ha perdido a quince de sus miembros en la explosión, hemos derrotado al enemigo, pero perdimos a tres de los cazas… la mayoría de los pilotos están heridos, todas las naves de combate que salieron presentan daños serios… esa es la situación…-

-Duero pide un canal privado…-

-Comunícalo Ezra… Duero te escuchamos…-

-La enfermería fue destruida por la explosión, hemos perdido a muchas personas, veinte para ser exactos, son las bajas, mas los ingenieros, al menos unos cinco pilotos en estado crítico y cuatro que acaban de morir… hasta el momento suman 39 bajas… y 45 heridos… debemos detenernos en un lugar seguro para recuperarnos… pido anclemos en el asteroide que se encuentra justo arriba de nosotros, hasta estabilizar a los pacientes y el lugar…-

-Como esta nuestro piloto…?-

-Sus heridas son considerables, pero sanara… ya se encuentra fuera de peligro-

-Bien al menos una bueno noticia… Duero si hay novedad repórtala de inmediato…-

-Entendido… Duero Fuera…-

Magno, refugia su mirada en el gran ventanal y mira las estrellas con cierto aire de nostalgia, la leve sonrisa de sus labios va desapareciendo, las lagrimas aparecen descomponiendo su rostro, todo parece acabarse en un abrir y cerrar de sus ojos, la vida suele mostrarse dura cuando todo parece tener un fin cerca, es solo así cuando realmente apreciamos el valor de lo vivido.

-Capitana, sus ordenes…-

-Misty, lleva al Nirvana al asteroide y ánclalo, coloca un escudo y apaga motores, Buzam: crea un perímetro con los cazas que no combatieron… ahora encarguémonos de este desorden.-

-Capitana, Meia y Hibiki aun se encuentran afuera…-

-Si lo se… se lo dejaremos a ese chico… ahora concentrémonos en nuestra nave, para poder salir a apoyarlo… entendido?-

-Si capitana… ya oyeron las ordenes… vamos a recuperarnos…-

Las personas que regresan comienzan a trabajar en la reconstrucción del Nirvana, la moral sigue baja y aun mas después de conocer las bajas, la guerra después de todo, no es tan romántica como parece y el precio que se paga es bastante alto. No obstante el objetivo es claro, sacar a flote al Nirvana.

End Stage 00 James BP


	2. VANDREAD - STAGE 01

**Stage 1 - No name**

-Aquí, Hibiki, cuadrante 19, explorado… aun no recibo señal de la nave de Meia…-

-Enterado Hibiki…-

-Ezra, que dice el radar… hay alguna señal de ella?-

-Aun no, comandante…-

-Maldición, Hibiki lleva al menos unas 6 horas tratando de ubicarla…-

-Tal parece que todo está en las manos de ese jovencito…- Magno se eleva en su silla lentamente y se prepara para recorrer la nave, Buzam deja el puente y se prepara para ir con ella.

Los brazos flotan en el espacio a la deriva, sus ojos cerrados y en completa calma, la oscuridad del tablero solo es brevemente sofocada por un, el destello de las estrellas cuando la nave completa un nuevo giro, el silencio abrumador y la respiración juegan a ser dioses de una odisea de la que aún no está consiente, Hibiki por su parte sabe que no se puede hacer mucho, pero no pierde las esperanzas, ha determinado diferentes posiciones en las que cree que ha podido ser despedida, pero con cada segundo que pasa, ella se alejara aún más.

Un brillo azulado aparece en su sueño, sus ojos se recienten ante la fuerte luz, lentamente ella toma conciencia de los sucedido, pero no puede moverse, una voz retumba en su cabeza,

-Que es lo que buscas…?- la pregunta parece buscar una respuesta mucho más profunda, aunque su tono calma la tensión de su momentánea prisionera.

-Quien dijo eso…?... eres tu un producto de mi imaginación…?-

-Eso que buscas, a quien buscas… que es…como sabes que es quien dice ser?-

-De que hablas… no sé qué es lo que quieres…-

-Acaso eso que buscas es Hibiki?...-

La pregunta logra sacar de casillas a Meia quien se revela en un ataque de ira que hace evidente esa nueva sensación,

-DEJAME Salir… no me puedes retener….- Sin más la luz desaparece y ella siente el vacío del espacio en medio de la negritud del horizonte, que le toma con miedo y le hace sentir lo sola que se encuentra; así que sin más decide volver a su asiento y abrochar su cinturón una vez más, sus manos rápidamente toman los controles y presionan es encendido de la máquina que no responde, así prueba en varias ocasiones hasta que desiste, prueba los instrumentos que no emiten ningún tipo de señal, Meia sabe que está sola y a la deriva, sus lágrimas no se hacen esperar y el miedo comienza a ser su compañero.

-Dios, ahora estoy sola…- dice en voz alta, mientras los minutos pasan y la cabina de la nave se hace más fría, el vaivén de la deriva ya es para ella una constante, a la que se ha ido acostumbrando, sin esperarlo siento algo que cambia su trayectoria, sus manos rápidamente limpian la humedad recogida por el vidrio de su cabina, la imagen es algo aterradora, un nave de la tierra justo como la que ataco al nirvana ha chocado con ella, al parecer se encuentra averiada, pero en proceso de reparación.

Los ojos de Meia se llenan de lágrimas y la impotencia ante la maquina es frustrante, y más cuando se está indefenso, un grito de ayuda se escapa de su garganta que profesa su miedo a perder la vida, lo cual hace que la maquina recobre su actividad, y lentamente comience a girar en busca de la fuente de aquel estertor lanzado al vacío, una luz roja se ilumina y comienza a examinar el dread averiado, sin lugar a dudas es reconocido y sin más un par de anclas son disparadas para asegurar el objetivo, la vida de Meia está en peligro y sabe que no tiene posibilidades, mientras que Hibiki recibe una orden que no puede ignorar,

-Hibiki… debes regresar, no tiene sentido que sigas afuera…-

-Pero, Buzam no puedo dejar a Meia… afuera…-

-Nadie está hablando de abandonar a Meia, tu vanguard, presenta múltiples averías, en ese estado nos arriesgamos a que un enemigo te encuentre y en tus condiciones no podrías responder adecuadamente… regresa es una orden… un nuevo grupo saldrá en cuanto tengamos las condiciones para hacerlo…-

-Co…piado…- Sin más el vanguard comienza el regreso, dejando tras de sí a Meia, su vanguard se desliza por el espacio en busca de reparaciones y porque no algo de descanso.

La máquina comienza a inspeccionar el dread y rápidamente advierte la presencia de Meia quien asustada mira el destino que le espera, así que sin más toma el arma de su puño y se prepara a pulsar el botón que dispararía contra su sien, -No me llevaras con vida…- repite en voz alta mientras la maquina comienza a cortar parte del casco con el fin de llegar a su presa. Sus manos se dejan caer y la desesperanza le invade por completo, el sudor en su cara le recuerda que no tiene el valor suficiente para pulsar el botón, el llanto no se hace esperar y sus manos rodean la cabeza para pretender no escuchar el corte que se hace.

Los gritos adentro de la cabina claman por ayuda por algunos minutos, cuando finalmente todo queda en silencio, el frio hace mella en su ser, su voz desgarrada deja salir la sangre, las fuerzas comienzan a abandonarla. Sin esperarlo, en cuestión de un segundo el tablero se ilumina y las funciones de su dread regresa, la gravedad es rápidamente recuperada, y ella desesperada ocupa su silla con rapidez, lo primero que hace, es obturar los controles para que un disparo certero que crea una reacción en cadena que hace volar en pedazos la nave enemiga, lo cual le lanza disparada una vez más haciendo que el vandread definitivamente quede inservible, Meia pierde el conocimiento al estrellar fuertemente el tablero con su rostro, eso fue todo para ella, sus ojos se van cerrando lentamente mientras se abandona a la deriva.

-Comandante… tengo una explosión en el radar… su origen es desconocido…-

-Ezra, ubica su posición y establece una marca… sigue monitoreando…-

Con el paso de las horas, el dread a la deriva se ha estabilizado, su trayectoria ha cambiado al chocar con los restos de otra nave, Meia ha despertado y descubre que el dolor realmente es el sentimiento más real y que sumado al frio se hace realmente insoportable tiritar, sus manos se sienten pesadas, el dread comienza a temblar sin razón aparente, las sacudidas son fuertes con el pasar de los segundos, al horizonte comienza a cambiar de color, un tono gris se hace por completo del paisaje; como flashes de cámara, que iluminan por un segundo la cabina, cientos de rayos en diferentes direcciones se hacen presentes en el lugar, Meia mueve una de sus manos y limpia con esfuerzo la ventana empañada, la sangre algo seca queda pegada al vidrio y sus ojos solo pueden observar que la nave lentamente comienza a moverse en dirección de esta extraña visión, sus dedos intentan pulsar los controles y pese a su sacrificio la respuesta es negativa, la nave está muerta.

Los minutos pasan y el un fuerte sonido ha comenzado escucharse en todas direcciones, el sudor ha regresado y con él la sensación de miedo, que hace que el dolor sea relegado a un segundo plano, una vez más sus sentidos se encuentran prestos a la situación, una especie de agujero se abre ante sus ojos y una rasgadura en el entramado del espacio se perfila a tragarse la nave, el dolor en su cuerpo le hacen perder más rápido la calma, no siente sus piernas y su ahora le cuesta concentrarse, es hora de tomar una determinación, ella lo sabe y reconoce que no aguantara mucho en esa situación,

-Bien…- Se dice a si misma dentro de la cabina en donde pulsando el botón que abre el canal de comunicaciones deja escuchar la estática que confirma su terrible sospecha,

-…Aquí Meia… no tengo idea si alguien me escucha, pero creo que es todo… mi nave se encuentra a la deriva en algún sector del cuadrante siete, quizás a unos 1,8 parsecs de la última posición registrada… no tengo comida, ni combustible, al parecer en la nave nada funciona… en este momento no estoy segura que esto se transmita…. Total… no importa ya…. Me encuentro herida y mi condición empeora, la gravedad artificial es nula y el frio me está matando… por mucho que me duela, debo admitir que perdí la esperanza… hay una especia de perturbación que comienza es sacudir mi nave con fuerza y el ruido es ensordecedor por momentos… no estoy segura de lo que es, pero sé que es agresivo y ha comenzado a romper el casco de mi nave, lo mejor será acelerar el proceso… así que si alguien me escucha… esta es simplemente Meia Gisborn en su última trasmisión, soy jefe de piloto de dreads y mujer del planeta Mejere… alguien me copia?… - Sus dedos dejan de apretar el botón y la estática se vuelve a escuchar, no hay respuesta,

-…Aquí Meia… Hibiki, Buzam, Dita, Jura… Ezra… Alguien me copia?...-

La estática sigue siendo la respuesta que confirma que su destino esta jugado, ella deja respira profundo y descubre que sus pulmones comienzan a doler, el agua comienza congelarse en la cabina y un trozo diminuto de hielo atraviesa la cabina de lado a lado,

-…Aquí…. Meia… concluyo trasmisión… alguien, me escucha?...-

Su dedo deja de apretar el botón con insistencia y lentamente se entrega a lo que parece ser la verdad de su vida, esta llego a su fin, así que sin más se retira el cinturón que sujeta a su asiento, su cuerpo es liberado y este flota en él es espacio, siente una leve mejoría, pues la circulación mejora en su cuerpo, sus piernas siguen dormidas, su mano busca un tubo escondido en uno de los bolsillos de su uniforme, lo aprieta con fuerza y le aprisiona contra su pecho, un nuevo grito solloza en medio del silencio del espacio, sin esperarlo un gran destello proveniente de aquella rara formación ilumina completamente el lugar, es intenso el color blanco que todo lo envuelve y que al parecer se hace más fuerte con el pasar de los segundos, pero que detiene todo aquello que se mueve y lo congela por completo, la gravedad vuelve momentáneamente y su cuerpo cae sobre el tablero, el dolor se siente como agujas que atraviesan su espalda, debido a la rara posición, pero no hay tiempo para reaccionar, acto seguido una explosión le ensordece y su nave absorbe el impacto sacudiéndose enormemente, ante lo cual, ella simplemente pierde el conocimiento.

La intensidad del brillo desciende lentamente y todo queda reducido a la negrura del espacio una vez más, el silencio se ve roto por un pequeño ruido que comienza cobrar fuerza con los minutos, hasta que una voz se distingue entre la estática del radio,

-… … ….Aq….Cq…Cq…- pero Meia no se encuentra despierta y la sangre escapa lentamente por una de sus heridas en la cabeza, flotando en el eterno vals del tiempo y el espacio, hasta que una vez más se siente la estática en el radio que no parece funcionar bien,

-….Ha… Cap…de la…..na…con…sa…..tie…..ident…..se….- una vez más la respuesta es negativa, ella solo duerme profundamente.

El brillo se ha visto como un leve destello para el Nirvana, apenas notado por algunas personas en el puente de mando, mientras Misty, detecta la anomalía con el radar y la reporta a Buzam quien pide simplemente seguir monitoreado el lugar,

-Comandante, Creo que deberíamos enviar a explorar el lugar…. Algo raro sucede allí…-

-Misty, cuando tengamos el personal suficiente lo haremos, antes… debemos mantener la posición… lo importante es el Nirvana ahora…-

-Enterado…-

Hay mucho por hacer, los heridos han sido trasladados a otras instancias de la nave, el trabajo es duro y no parece acabar, las personas duermen en turnos y continúan una rutina que contribuye a bajar la moral, apenas han trascurrido cerca de 48 horas y aun el embate de esta nueva realidad les toma ventaja. Hibiki se encuentra en el compartimiento de carga, tratando de reparar su Vanguard, Dita, Jura y Barnet asisten a una reunión para dejar en claro la situación y como se manejaran los dreads ahora que Meia no está, sin tardar demasiado Jura es quien tomara el mando y es ella la encargada de reanudar al búsqueda, ante lo cual solo encuentra la negativa de Magno, quien considera que el Nirvana aún se encuentra en serias dificultades.

Una luz brilla con poca intensidad sobre la cabina, se desliza iluminando todo a su alrededor durante varios minutos, Meia apenas si se da cuenta, su cuerpo se siente pesado y le cuesta respirar el aire casi congelado, ella solo quiere dormir y no despertar, pero el dolor intenso en su cuerpo le mantiene consciente, la luz se apaga y la estática del radio parece activarse una vez más,

-Observador 1, estoy en posición… hay señales de vida a bordo de la nave… pero aun no estamos seguros…-

-Copiado, intentaremos comunicación una vez más…- las voces son fuertes y convincentes, por su tipo de voz Meia sabe que son hombres, pero ella ya no siente deseos de intentar una respuesta, ha perdido las fuerzas y la fascinación de la vida.

-Nave, no identificada, este es el Columbia-C1… Somos una nave pacifica… identifíquese… vemos averías en su nave… reiteramos nuestra posición de ayuda…- La estática se repite por algunos segundos, el espacio suficiente para que haya una respuesta, pero esta no llega, finalmente luego de unos minutos Meia se rinde y pierde la conciencia entregándose al espacio.

Una nave aparece algunos cientos de metros del dread a la deriva, la nave parece lenta y tiene forma triangular, podría decirse que es parecida a un transbordador espacial de nuestra época, solo que es un poco más alargado y tiene una sola ala tipo delta que atraviesa la envergadura de la misma, no parece ser tan ágil como las que combaten contra las máquinas de la tierra, y sus colores blanco con negro, hacen que se vea a distancia. A simple vista en la parte central se puede ver un compartimiento de carga que se abre a voluntad.

Adentro sus tripulantes son cinco, 4 hombres y una mujer que es la comandante de dicha nave, ellos se han reunido en torno a una gran ventana en medio de la nave, desde donde se puede ver el dread que flota a la deriva,

-Jim, qué opinas de esto…- es una mujer con cabello largo recogido y apuntado con una diadema que no permite que flote a discreción, sus ojos negros se apresuran a buscar respuestas, el monitor muestra actividad dentro de la nave desconocida, pero las cosas no van bien para ninguno de ellos, al igual que Meia han sufrido averías en su nave y no tiene certeza de donde se encuentran,

-Capitana Jensen, la verdad me preocupa más nuestra situación, debo reconocer, que es una hallazgo importante, pero aún no sabemos en donde estamos…- Jim es un hombre de 45 años, es su octava misión espacial y siempre se ha caracterizado por ser una persona muy calculadora, su cabello grisáceo y ojos azules le dan apariencia de saber de lo que habla, aunque a veces no tenga ni idea de eso; a sus espadas se abre una puerta y un hombre con una raro traje de astronauta ingresa a la sala, con la ayuda de sus compañeros se retira el casco y la pechera, no obstante su rostro joven deja ver el nerviosismo de quien para ser su primera misión ha tenido que ver cosas que ni el mismo creía posibles,

-Mark, como está la nave…?-

-Capitán, no tenemos problemas graves en el casco, el propulsor número 3 ha roto el empaque principal, debemos omitir el utilizarlo o podríamos volar…-

-Y como es la nave extraterrestre que está afuera…-

-Bueno… no se parece en nada a lo que haya visto en la tierra, parece ser que su casco está muy deteriorado, el vidrio de lo que parece la cabina está completamente congelado…-

-Crees que haya peligro al acercarnos…?-

Mark, refugia su mirada en el espacio y recuerda los pliegues de aquella nave vista desde afuera,

-No sé si esto que digo será lo correcto, pero al parecer es una nave de batalla, he visto algo que parecen ser cañones de algún tipo de arma… pero podría equivocarme…-

Mientras observan la nave dar vueltas en silencio, una comunicación por el radio interno cambia la perspectiva y les empuja tomar una decisión,

-Capitana Jensen, temo que habrá que tomar una decisión…-

-A que te refieres Santiago…-

-Patrick, detecto cambios en la nave…-

-Adelante Patrick…-

-Aki Patrick… parece ser que los signos vitales de lo que hay a bordo de esa nave, han comenzado a descender…-

-Santiago, como está la nave….?-

-Capitán, estamos al 75% de la funcionalidad, podemos alcanzarla usando al menos un propulsor en cuestión de 3 minutos… pero si queremos atraparla eso será mucho tiempo, sugiero usar el segundo propulsor también…-

-Eso sería un suicidio capitán Jensen… Santiago está loco… podríamos volar en pedazos… el estado del segundo propulsor aún es incierto…-

-Lo se… Jim parece tener razón, Santiago, es muy arriesgado, no sabemos si la forma de vida es amigable… pero aun así, la decisión parece recaer sobre Mark quién es nuestro observador…qué opinas?-

-Creo… que…- sus ojos se fijan en la nave y en un arrojo de valentía, se dirige rápidamente hacia su traje que flota a pedazos en el compartimiento,

-Sí, no veo inconveniente capitana… podríamos acercarnos e intentar un rescate, inclusive podremos usar el propulsor adicional…-

-NO ESTOY DE ACUERDO… es un riesgo innecesario….-

-Lo lamento Jim… Pero también estoy de acuerdo… nuestra misión es de descubrimiento… me hago responsable de la responsabilidad de esta decisión… Santiago, dirige la nave, intentaremos un rescate, usa lo que creas conveniente para llegar rápido, Mark ira a la bodega, asistirá al brazo para enganchar la nave y traerla a la bodega… Patrick, tu responsabilidad será la aproximación con el brazo extendido… Jim… hazte con una arma… estaremos preparados para lo que suceda…ahora adelante…-

-Capitana… tenemos un problema…- La orden de la capitana se ve forzada algo aplacada por una contraorden aparente por Santiago, lo cual frena momentáneamente el espíritu de la tripulación,

-Adelante Santiago….-

-Necesito un copiloto… sugiero que usted tome el mando de la nave cuando tengamos contacto con la nave extraterrestre…-

-Te necesito en frente de la nave Santiago… … … si escapamos debemos hacerlo con rapidez…no sabemos a qué nos estamos enfrentando…-

-Enterado, capitán… pero permítame sugerir que al hacer contacto de necesitar cuidados médicos, no tendremos a nadie quien lo haga…-

-Si… lo se… pero hasta ese momento te necesito en la cabina de mando…-

-Entendido, procedo a la propulsión de la nave...-

Sin más la nave comienza un despliegue lento que va a aumentando con el paso de los segundo, todos han ocupados sus puestos, mas sin embargo al lado de Santiago quien es el piloto de la nave, queda un asiento que no se ocupa hasta que la capitana llega al lugar, y toma posición en los controles del copiloto de la nave, su sonrisa no se esconde y la emoción de estar frente a los controles de la misma se deja notar a flor de piel, sus manos teclean rápido y los monitores se abren ante ella y la sensación de desplazarse a gran velocidad,

-Patrick… velocidad crucero alcanzada para abrir compartimiento…-

-Enterado, comienzo despliegue de compartimiento… espero confirmación…-

-Aquí Mark, confirmo orden y el despliegue es positivo…-

-El radar ha comenzado atracción capitana… la nave responde afirmativamente… comenzamos atracción magnética de nave extraterrestre…- las palabras de Jim parecen haber sido un foco de aliento, puesto que ninguno de ellos esperaban su ayuda, no obstante, él ha comenzado a operar el sistema de acercamiento y atracción de la nave,

-Enterado Jim… gracias…-

-Velocidad reducida a cero… inicien captura de nave…-

-Enterado… comienzo aproximación… Mark, indica distancia y lateralidad…-

-Objetivo a 5 metros, movimiento a 25 cm/s… lateralidad negativa en -10 grados…-

-Lateralidad corregida en -9 grados… no hay punto de intrusión…-

-De que hablas…Jim confirma… data de giro…-

-Confirmado Patrick… no hay punto de intrusión… debes usar la pinza para halar del casco… la data de giro es negativa en +- 1 grado…-

-Mark… despliega brazo de apoyo… busca posición de intrusión y confirma cuando estés listo…-

-Retro propulsores en marca… a tu cuenta Jim….-

-Enterado Santiago… prepara descarga de ignición en marca 1…-

-Copiado…-

-Tengo punto de intrusión sobre objetivo, brazo desplegado y listo…-

La nave se encuentra justo debajo del dread de Meia, quien no se percata de lo que ocurre, su respiración se acelera desmedidamente ante la falta de oxígeno limpio, el brazo mecánico operado por Patrick logra su cometido sobre unos de los lados del dread que por su acción de giro, comienza hacer girar a su propia nave,

-Mierda, la fuerza nominal de giro es superior a la esperada… Mark, asegura la nave…- Sin más un segundo sonido se escucha y el giro se hace más rápido induciendo a la nave al cambio de rumbo,

-Aquí Mark, la nave ha sido Enganchada… Jim… es tu turno…-

-Santiago… en marca 1, retro propulsión a +5 grados, fuerza de rotación -3 grados… en 5,4 3, 2, 1… ahora…!- sin más el sonido de propulsión, se escucha en la nave y esta comienza a detener el vaivén del dread que se resiste unos pocos segundos a ser frenado, el cuerpo de Meia que flota choca suavemente contra el cristal que le devuelve, arbitrariamente.

-Confirmo fuerza nominal de retención de +2 y ángulo de giro Nulo!... objetivo capturado…-

-Excelente, muchachos procedan con el aseguramiento de la nave…-

Sin más los brazos que trabajan como si estuvieran juntos comienzan a tirar de la lentamente se van haciendo con ella, hasta que completamente detenida yace en la bodega, Mark asegura cuidadosamente cada una de las partes, mientras las puertas se van cerrando lentamente, ahora el dread es prisionero,

-Santiago, que dices de los signos vitales… como esta…-

-Siguen descendiendo capitana Jensen… la saturación de oxígeno en el interior de nave es de apenas 5% y desciende…-

-Jim, estás listo…?-

-Estoy preparado para cualquier presencia hostil Capitana…-

-Mark, cómo va el anclaje de la nave…-

-Anclas y amarres listos Capitán… solo falta abrir el presente…-

-Patrick, que hay de la presurización…-

-Hemos terminado, Mark puede sacarse el traje… las presiones son equivalentes…-

La ansiedad se refleja en el rostro de cada uno de los tripulantes, el silencio en la nave retorna lentamente, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que el dread suelte su preciada carga, no obstante, Jensen sabe que esta escasa de personal, su médico de abordo recibió un golpe cuando fueron atrapados por esa extraña alteración en el espacio, por desgracia ha muerto y dependen de Santiago quien realizo algunos estudios en primeros auxilios, lo cual le obliga a tomar una decisión,

-Observador uno, realiza un escan de la cabina…- sin más, Mark se acerca a uno de los tableros ubicados cerca de la nave y digita algunas órdenes que activan una luz de color verde que recorre la nave recreando una imagen tridimensional del interior de la cabina, los segundos pasan y la imagen que se perfila es algo que él reconoce muy bien, algo que de inmediato hace que reaccione con algo de ansiedad,

-Capitana… la imagen aún no se completa pero creo saber que es…-

-Adelante Mark… te escuchamos…-

-Es… es una chica….veo sus senos, parece humana….escan al 40%...- El silencio es momentáneo pero duradero, todos a bordo de la nave no esperaban encontrar algo así, Santiago mira a la capitán y con una sonrisa leve decide agregar algo a la conversación,

-Capitana, creo que ya no es la única mujer en la nave…-

-Escan Completo, envió Imagen…a espera de instrucciones…-

La pantalla se ilumina y en los tableros aparece la imagen del cuerpo de Meia flotando en la cabina, aun es difusa y no se distinguen sus rasgos como es debido, pero la capitana se ve obligada a tomar una decisión con respecto a la situación,

-Tripulación del Columbia, prepárense para nuevo procedimiento: Jim, ingresa al compartimiento, prepárate a disparar…se cauteloso… Mark, tomo un arma y apoya a Jim, serás el enlace entre ella y Santiago… quien acudirá al compartimiento y comenzara la extracción… NO quiero errores si hay disparos serán los nuestros, Mark, mantente alerta tu prioridad será cuidar a Santiago… -

El micrófono abierto se corta y la voz en la cabina se escucha un poco nerviosa, mientras mira al piloto que comienza a retirar los cinturones que le mantienen en el asiento,

-Santiago, no puedo perderte…. Esta nave no se moverá sin ti… no hagas estupideces y regresa pronto… trata de salvar su vida…- su mano extendida le toma del brazo y sus ojos grandes le miran con el deseo de procurar un beso, pero esto es solo el sueño de un sentimiento apenas conocido para ella. Mientras él sonríe con la seguridad de quien siempre da lo mejor de sí,

-No deje que se valla El Columbia sin mi… de acuerdo!-

Sin más se retira y atraviesa la nave y la puerta que ante él se abre solo es un pequeño obstáculo para impedir su misión, sus compañeros le esperan con las armas en sus manos, sus ojos reflejan el nerviosismo y la ansiedad,

-OK, señores… Mark, guarda el arma y ayúdame, vamos a tener que romper el sello de la cabina…-

Sin más dos hombres comienzan a disparar con un pequeño laser en el borde con la cabina, que sede a los pocos minutos liberando el vapor que adentro yace presurizado, una vez disipado, las manos de Santiago, toman el borde del cristal y ejerce presión hasta que un pequeño sonido indica que el cristal ha comenzado a romperse,

-Mark dame tu arma…- sus manos ahora se visten de acero y con fuerza golpea con la culata el vidrio, que se hace pequeños cristales que flotan en el aire, Jim, enciende el extractor que hace que estos vallan lentamente en una misma dirección junto con el agua condensada que se escapa de la cabina; lo primero en asomar son sus brazos, que salen de la cabina prisioneros de la ingravidez, Santiago no lo duda y la toma acercándola hacia él, se nota que tiene mucho cuidado, pero al sentirá cerca sabe que algo anda mal, sus dedos en el cuello confirman que el pulso es débil y que debe darse prisa,

-Mark, abre la puerta, debemos ir a la enfermería, ella no se encuentra bien…-

Jim se apresura y las puertas se abren, rápidamente flotan hasta ingresar en un cuarto de vidrio en donde el paciente y Santiago son separados herméticamente del resto de la tripulación que rápidamente llega para observar lo que sucede; Santiago abrocha a Meia a la camilla y comienza conectar los electrodos que rápidamente trasmiten el estado del paciente a los monitores, Sus dedos buscan rápidamente un jeringa que contiene dopamina, pero sabe que debe subir a temperatura así que toma una manta térmica y envuelve sus piernas, luego presiona un botón que comienza a lanzar ondas de calor sobre el cuerpo de Meia que lentamente comienza reaccionar, la pechera es un obstáculo para él, así que toma su cuchillo y comienza a rasgar su traje, lo cual se hace difícil ya que está muy ajustado a su cuerpo, lentamente el tono pálido de su piel tersa deja entrever aquellos bien torneados senos que huyen de su prisión, mientras él toma una venda que atraviesa para cubrir los mismos, para desgracias de los demás miembros de la tripulación que se miran mientras mueven sus cabeza en señal de desaprobación.

Sus dedos, toman el rostro de su paciente y retiran con cuidado aquel artefacto que rodea su cabeza, su cabello azul se esparce movido por el aire del lugar, una máscara de oxígeno ahora cubre su boca, mientras una aguja atraviesa su brazo en busca de crear una conexión para comenzar a inyectar el suero que le mantendrá con vida, pero es justo en ese momento cuando un colapso hace que ella convulsione y los latidos de su corazón cesen de un momento a otro, sin más, Santiago toma aquella jeringa que vuela en el aire y sin pensarlo dos veces retira su envoltura, al menos la aguja mide 18 centímetros y una sustancia trasparente se encuentra lista para ser inyectada, su mano retira la venda y con fuerza asesta un golpe que introduce la jeringa hasta su corazón, la dopamina comienza a fluir y el corazón se contraer en un estallido que le hace convulsionar una vez más, Santiago aplica presión sobre ella mientras conecta dos cables en los electrodos colocados sobre su pecho, la tripulación prefiere no mirar, mientras la capitana deja escapar sus lágrimas mientras repite a voz baja:

-Tu puedes… no dejes que se valla…- los ojos de Meia se abren y se fijan en los ojos de quien lucha por su vida, cuando una descarga de electricidad le hace saltar en su camilla, impulsando su corazón una vez más, la respiración regresa y sus ojos se cierran una vez más para perder el conocimiento, el monitor lanza el bit que todos esperan y el grito de júbilo se escucha del otro lado del vidrio, mientras todos se abrazan, Santiago termina de acomodarla, mientras una voz que pasa por un comunicador le alienta:

-Sabía que podías… eres único Santiago…-

-Bien hecho chico… eres lo máximo…-

Uno a uno le felicitan y salen de la cabina, mientras el termina por retirar el extraño uniforme que le cubre, sus manos toman un manta e intercambian la manta eléctrica, ella está fuera de peligro. Sus pies cansados salen treinta minutos después, y camino a la cabina recibe el abrazo de su capitán quien le estaba esperando,

-Y como esta….-

-Bien… al menos esta estable, dormirá por algunas horas… le di un sedante…-

-Como esta su corazón…?-

-Es fuerte, se estaba congelando… quizás si hubiésemos tardado, no estaría viva… pero vivirá…-

-Supiste algo de ella…-

-No, ella no hablo… aun no puede, su uniforme dice Meia Gisborn… creo que es su nombre, pero es difícil saberlo… y la nave?-

-Patrick y Mark están en ella, pero no han podido repararla, en realidad no sabemos nada… pero lo que sí es seguro, es que nuestras vidas están en buenas manos contigo como médico…- el rostro de Santiago se sonroja mientras sus ojos buscan un lugar a donde mirar, el nerviosismo se nota y ella que le conoce de hace más de un año sabe que no obtendrá nada de él, así que sin más, besa su mejilla rápidamente y se aleja, deseándole un buen turno al comando de la nave.

Tras tomar asiento en su lugar, Santiago mira hacia el espacio profundo, el panorama sigue siendo el mismo, negro, mientras Patrick quien se encuentra en los controles comienza a soltar los amarres para dirigirse a su litera,

-Eso estuvo bien Chico… Sabía que podías hacerlo… nuevamente somos seis en esta nave…-

-Gracias, la verdad es que pensé que llegue a pensar que no se salvaría…-

-Es cierto, no tenía muy buen aspecto… pero su nave es un completo lio, no hemos podido saber nada de su funcionamiento… la verdad este será un mejor hallazgo que lo que vallamos a encontrar en Titan…- la sonrisa en sus ojos denota que se siente confiado ante la nueva situación, le emociona haber encontrado a un humano en medio del espacio, más que la investigación que tienen por objetivo. Los turnos en el espacio parecen largos, sin algo que te diga que es de día o de noche es fácil descompensar el reloj biológico, así que la nave está programada para apagar las luces artificialmente, Santiago toma uno de sus libros y comienza a leer, mientras monitorea los signo vitales de Meia, que aparecen estables. El radar de la nave no muestra actividad y comienza a escanear el área, pues sabe que no han podido determinar el lugar en donde se encuentran, toma su libreta y comienza a especular un poco con los números, pero nada es lógico para él, de repente una alarma le indica que el lugar sigue siendo desconocido y la brújula no puede apuntar a casa.

Los muertos que han dejado las explosiones, han sido despedidos al espacio en ceremonias que rinden tributo a sus fallecimientos, fotos se unen a la biblioteca de la capitana que contempla con nostalgia las personas que dejaron su piel por la nave, sus manos arrugadas guardan con cariño cada retrato, es un momento personal pero se ha convertido en un ritual que hace con Gascogne y Buzam, quienes siempre han estado a su lado. El té se sirve y las tres esquivan sus miradas, el silencio es la palabra perfecta para honrar la memoria de los caídos.

-Esta vez las bajas han sido bastantes… no recuerdo una situación así antes…-

-Capitana, esas chicas dieron lo mejor de sí…fueron libres al menos por un tiempo…- Gascogne coloca su mano en el hombre de magno, quien agacha la cabeza en señal de resignación, pero la tristeza no se va de sus rostros, aún falta mucho, y pese a que la tripulación se concentra en las reparaciones, la nave aún sigue sin poder moverse convincentemente.

Un día más ha pasado, desde hace 5 días que la tensión no cesa, la nave parece mejorar, es tiempo de evaluar las opciones, así que magno toma asiento una vez más para ver la situación, ha llamado a Buzam quien le acompaña para revisar el suministro de provisiones que disminuye considerablemente, pero en ese instante una comunicación se abre sorpresivamente,

-Comandante, debe venir inmediatamente… el radar capta algo…-

-Misty confirma…-

-Hay una señal débil en el radar… avanza hacia un artefacto que flota en el espacio… parece que lo han capturado…-

-Identifica la nave…-

-Procedencia desconocida, pero por su manera de moverse parece ser de la flota terrícola…-

-Aquí Magno… Hibiki, Dita, Jura, Barnet… ocupen sus lugares… su objetivo será el reconocimiento de lo que sucede…-

Tras escuchar sus nombres, cada uno corre hacia su respectivo compañero, la salida no se hace esperar, ha sido la primera vez desde la última batalla que deben salir, las vendas aun en su cabeza y brazos hacen sentir a Hibiki que no está del todo bien, mientras que jura revisa su dread aun operando de manera baja,

-Aquí Jura, comandando el equipo de reconocimiento… confirmen posiciones…- uno a uno, los dos dreads toman posición al lado del vanguard, y otros tres cazas se forman para comenzar el avance, -Buzam, estamos en posición….-

-Copiado… comiencen despliegue…- sin más la nueva misión está en marcha, la distancia es prudente y deben tener cuidado, si quieren no ser vistos.

Es una nueva mañana y Santiago revisa los vendajes de Meia que duerme profundamente, se intriga al observar en el extraño anillo que se posa en uno de sus dedos, piensa en retirarlo pero sabe que puede despertar en cualquier momento, así que continua con su rutina, la herida en una de sus piernas le preocupa, pues no ha querido cerrar, y tras retirar el vendaje descubre que supura, así que decide colocar un poco de espuma para lavar la herida una vez más, pero se ve sorprendido cuando la capitana ingresa al recinto de improvisto, -Santiago que haces…!- Él se pone nervioso y gira para verle, mientras la risa de su superior se hace sentir en la nave, y sin más se marcha en medio de una carcajada que no puede parar; Santiago vuelve a su lugar, no obstante no se percata que ella comienza a despertar, sus ojos se centran en el corte y descubre que hay algo dentro de su pierna que está provocando la infección, así que decide tomar una pinzas, justo cuando ella comienza abrir sus ojos.

Su mirada ve una luz blanca que no reconoce, pero supone que es la enfermería del Nirvana, sus manos buscan lentamente su cabeza, se siente un poco desubicada, cuando descubre que su brazo izquierdo se encuentra atado a la cama, -Du…ero… sabes que no me gusta estar atada…- sin esperar busca con su mano derecho comienza a buscar el amarre que retira con facilidad, Santiago le observa y sonríe, pero sabe que debe sacar el pedazo de metal en su pierna, -Duero… me siento mal…tienes algo para el mareo…-, Santiago le observa y con su mano toca su frente, tiene fiebre, pero le induce a acostarse nuevamente,

-Hola… no sé quién es Duero… pero debes tratar de tranquilizarte, estas a bordo de la nave terrícola de Columbia-C1, soy Santiago, cómo te llamas…?-

Meia trata de calmarse pero tras escuchar la palabra terrícola, el desespero aumenta, al sentir un leve punzón en su pierna ella cae en cuenta que el arma en sus manos no ha sido retirada, su respiración aumenta, Santiago cambia su mirada y decide no prestar más atención a sus reacciones, pero es tomado por sorpresa cuando un una de las rodillas de Meia asesta un golpe que rompe su nariz estrellándolo contra el vidrio de la sala, mientras Meia intenta bajar de la camilla desabrochando el cinturón que le retiene rápidamente, pero se da cuenta que no hay gravedad, sin más su mano derecha se empuña y el dedo pulgar presiona el obturador que enciende su arma, y la dirige a Santiago que toma con sus manos el rostro, y pese al dolor se pone en pie mirándola entre la sangre que sale por su nariz,

-Debes calmarte… esta es una nave pacifica…NO somos tu enemigos…- pero un disparo interrumpe su alocución y el impacto de un rayo al lado de su cabeza hace que levante sus manos, -No estoy armado, trata de calmarte…- increpa nuevamente, pero ella solo mira la nave confundida,

-Donde está la Salida… donde está mi nave…- pero la admiración de ambos se hace evidente tras ver como escapa sangre de su boca, ella trata de fijar sus pies para apoyarse contra el vidrio, pero se da cuenta que su pierna no responde y el dolor se hace ahora evidente, -Solo Cálmate… entiendo cómo te sientes, pero no Eres mi Enemiga… Estabas a la deriva… te rescatamos…-

La furia se apodera de Meia quien se acerca y presiona el anillo contra la cien de Santiago que solo puede estirar sus manos en posición de rendición, mientras escucha un fuerte grito que no atraviesa el vidrio,

-DONDE ESTA MI NAVE…O VOLARE TU CABEZA!- sus ojos enrojecidos están llenos de furia, sin lugar a dudas se ve mejor dormida piensa mientras el anillo comienza a doler sobre su cabeza, así que opta por no tratar de persuadirla, señalando la puerta en frente de la enfermería, sin más Meia le empuja contra la camilla y le amenaza con su arma en la nuca,

-NO te muevas o te juro que disparare…- nuevamente usa su pierna y golpea el cristal que le recuerda su herida, ella se enfurece nuevamente y vuelve a cargar contra Santiago que siente como su cabello es tirado de la parte de atrás, -MALDITO…. Que me hiciste…- ella golpea su cabeza contra el vidrio y siente nuevamente el dedo en a punto de disparar,

-No te hicimos nada… estabas a la deriva... solo te rescatamos… tu pierna se encuentra así por un corte que recibiste cuando estabas a la deriva, solo trato de ayudarte…- la mano tira nuevamente con fuerza de su cabello, mientras su rostro enfurecido se acerca a el:

-Dime donde está la salida… o será lo último que veas…- nuevamente sus manos señalan la puerta de enfrente, mientras desvía la mirada de su oponente, -Allí está tu nave...solo lárgate…-

Sin más ella somete a un disparo el vidrio que se hace trizas, el ruido distrae a la tripulación que recibe el mensaje tan pronto Meia abre la puerta que se encuentra en frente de la enfermería,

-Capitana, tenemos una situación aquí… la paciente despertó…se encuentra armada…- Santiago se pone en pie y limpia su rostro para cuando Jensen, Jim y Patrick le encuentran, su rostro lleno se sangre y la hinchazón de su rostro les hace pensar que ella es altamente peligrosa; rápidamente las manos de la capitana sostiene su rostro y le examina con detenimiento,

-Mierda, Santiago… como es que ella pudo hacerte esto…- las miradas se centran y sus acompañantes se miran pues nunca habían visto así a la su capitán, quien sin siquiera pensarlo coloca sus dedos en la nariz y hala fuertemente de ella hasta escuchar ese sonido que la hace entrar en su sitio, Las lágrimas de Santiago salen flotando la igual que la sangre de su nariz, mientras ella se gira hacia sus dos oficiales,

-Traigan las armas… será ella o nosotros…- sin más Jim y Patrick salen aprisa con un objetivo claro, el rencor y la excitación del momento les mueve a acabar con ella, así que toman los fusiles y emprenden el regreso,

-Lo siento capitán, creo que lo eche todo a perder…-

-No te preocupes, lo importante es que no paso a mayores… pero dime en donde esta?...- Santiago señala la puerta justo a espaldas de su capitán, mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se escapa de si,

-En la despensa… que hace ella allí?...-

-Sabía que estaba desesperada, preguntaba por su nave… tenía que decirle algo… además si quisiera matarme ya lo hubiera hecho… pero solo está confundida…- La capitana observa lentamente y sobre su hombro mientras Meia intenta pasar desapercibida, lo cual parece lograr, no es mucha la distancia hasta que puede doblar la esquina, para deslizarse por un pasillo que da al cuarto de preparación para las caminatas espaciales, en donde solo encuentra una puerta que se asegura de repente, sus manos buscan el tablero de mando y reconoce de inmediato símbolos terrestres que solo ha visto en las naves de la cosecha y en algunas filmaciones antiguas, una ventana le enseña su nave del otro lado de la ventana, ella no lo duda y un disparo contra el cristal estalla en chispas que al dispersarse, apenas han conseguido aruñar el vidrio.

-La viste? Solo está confundida… hubiera disparado o tomado rehenes pero no lo hizo…- los fusiles se asoman en la enfermería, los hombres toman posición tras escuchar el disparo,

-Solo necesito un tiro… y terminaremos con esto….-

-Calma, Jim… no es un enemigo tan drástico como pensábamos… pero manténgase alerta… intentaremos tranquilizarla…-

De repente ella aparece en la esquina del pasillo en donde todo converge, su puño sostiene el arma diminuta y casi imperceptible, apena una luz roja se ve desde la perspectiva de ellos, quienes apuntan severamente a su ser,

-Esa es mi nave… entréguenmela…- la capitana se separa lentamente de Santiago quien se adelanta un paso hacia ella haciendo que le apunte directamente, -NO TE ACERQUES O DISPARO…-

-Solo cálmate, no estamos aquí para pelear, venimos en son de paz…-

Meia mira su pierna y encuentra que la sangre sigue saliendo a borbotones, se distrae momentáneamente lo cual aprovecha Jensen para intentar razonar con ella,

-Escucha… tal vez comenzamos mal… debo reconocer que Santiago no es tan bueno con las mujeres, pero tal vez tu y yo nos entendamos mejor…- Meia centra la mirada en la chica que parece acercarse y hace un ademan de disparar ante lo cual decide dejar de acercarse, -…Solo relájate de acuerdo… escúchame… me llamo Dánica Jensen, soy la capitana de esta nave, estas en el Columbia-C1 una nave de exploración terrestre en camino a Titan… no estamos aquí para combatir…-

El rostro de Meia parece aterrorizarse con la palabra terrestre y un llanto inesperado comienza a salir de sus ojos, mientras apoya cada vez con más fuerza su espalda contra la pared,

-Titan?... ustedes son de la Tierra?...-

-Exacto, somos de la tierra, esta es una misión de exploración… vimos tu nave en nuestro sector, estabas a la deriva… te rescatamos…- pero sin esperarlo Meia se desespera y apunta con más firmeza hacia Dánica quien se ve sorprendida ante el hecho, pero Santiago gana su atención moviendo los brazos en posición de alto y avanzando un poco para que ella vuelva a apuntarle, mientras mueve su cabeza de un lado para otro, como si algo fuera aun confuso para ella,

-Cuál es tu nombre…- pero ella se niega a responder mientras apunta nuevamente hacia él, -Escucha… cuál es tu nombre… solo estamos conversando…cálmate…-

Meia simplemente le mira, y sin dejar de apuntarle, comienza a gesticular algo que demora en salir, pero que es la clave de que la comunicación se ha establecido, -Me…ya…- es escueto pero por algo se comienza, ahora bien, los brazos de Santiago comienzan a descender lentamente,

-Meia….eso decía tu uniforme, pero pensé que era una clase de marca…-

Ella trata de sonreír, pero una vez más afirma su puño lista para disparar,

-NO te acerques más… Ustedes nos cosechan… son responsables de la muerte de miles de inocentes… no dejare que me capturen…- Santiago y Dánica se miran una vez más sin entender lo que sucede, ella decide bajar las manos al igual que su compañero,

-Meia, escucha, no sabemos de qué hablas… pero una cosa es segura, esta no es una nave de combate, no tomamos prisioneros si a eso te refieres, no asesinamos personas… desconocemos la situación al igual que tú, debes creerme, soy la capitana de esta nave, a quien golpeaste es mi piloto Santiago, El hombre con el rifle sobre mi hombro izquierdo es Jim, mi oficial de seguridad y armamento, sobre el hombro de Santiago es Patrick astrofísico e ingeniero de vuelo, hay otro quien es el observador, fue la persona que diviso tu nave, su nombre es Mark… solía haber un Doctor, pero falleció hace apenas unos días… por eso Santiago tomo su lugar… … … NO somos tus enemigos… ordenare a mis hombres bajar sus armas… te pido el favor que entres en razón y hagas lo mismo…-

Ella les mira uno a uno dándose cuenta que no son tan amenazantes como ella creía, mientras bajan las armas ella aún tiene dudas, de la seriedad de sus palabras,

-Como sé que esto no es una cosechadora?...- Dánica sonríe abiertamente y mira a su alrededor,

-Escucha, no sé lo que es una cosechadora… pero mira la nave… ni siquiera tenemos poder de fuego… no hay un solo cañón en la nave, tus armas parecen más avanzadas para nosotros, si fuéramos tus enemigos, no estaríamos razonando contigo…-

-No les entregare mi arma… no me someteré a ustedes!- Su mano empuñada desciende hasta apuntar al suelo, el temblor en su cuerpo se nota, el frio comienza a agobiarla, mientras Santiago decide acercarse a ella, pero esta vuelve a apuntarle,

-No estoy aquí para someterte a la fuerza, tienes una herida en tu pierna que debes considerar, la infección hace que tengas fiebre, por eso el frio… además has perdido sangre y pronto te desmayaras, estas pálida… debo tratar tus heridas, si no lo hago te enfermaras gravemente…-

Ella le escucha mientras una leve sonrisa escapa de su rostros mientras el arma vuelve a apuntar al suelo de la nave, -jajajaja, en realidad eres un hombre, hablas como el doctor del Nirvana…-

-Meia, debes dejarme tratarte, no llegaras muy lejos de seguir así…-

-Que sucederá con mi nave…?-

-Se encuentra averiada, no ira a ningún lado… si quieres volver a usarla, primero debes recuperarte…-

Meia siente que las fuerzas están por abandonarla, el sudor se siente frio y sus manos comienzan a temblar, mientras sus manos se frotan lentamente sacando el anillo de sus dedos, sus dedos lo empujan aprovechando que flota hacia el capitán de la nave quien lo toma con su mano en señal de rendición,

-Eres una mujer, confiare en ti…- su brazo comienza a estirarse mientras Dánica sonríe abiertamente al ver como se ha terminado la escena, pero antes de poder tomarla, ella pierde el sentido y entregándose a sus verdugos, siente los brazos de Santiago que le toman con suavidad pero con fuerza a la vez, se siente segura por un momento hasta que toma conciencia de lo que sucede, termina rendida por abrazarse en señal de entrega y sumisión, mientras sus labios solo dicen: -No dejes que me pierda…- cierra los ojos quedándose dormida.

Dánica mira fijamente a Santiago que la sostiene con cuidado y para sorpresa de todos, sonríe abiertamente mientras imparte las ordenes, respectivas:

-Bien, al menos ya termino esto… Santiago, llévala a enfermería y ve que quede bien sujeta esta vez, no quiero más errores. Jim, Patrick devuelvan las armas…mmm una cosa más Santiago…- El mira a su capitana mientras en sus brazos Meia yace inmóvil, -Cuando termines… regresa a tu puesto…- Sin más ella se da la vuelta y los tres quedan mirándose fijamente hasta que ella desaparece doblando por uno de los pasillos, acto seguido una gran carcajada se escucha, que confirma la terrible sospecha de todos, La capitana Jensen se ha puesto celosa, por primera vez desde que comenzó el viaje.

Santiago se acerca a la camilla mientras observa los monitores y lee los signos vitales, luego revisa el suero que se inyecta por sus venas, retirando la aguja definitivamente, ella abre sus ojos y le observa por algunos segundos mientras el verifica los vendajes sobre su pecho, Meia cree que él no se ha dado cuenta que su mirada le sigue, hasta que se ve sorprendida por su voz que la sorprende y consigue que ella se ruborice un poco,

-Al fin despiertas Meia… cómo te sientes…- ella desvía su mirada y trata de incorporarse pero se da cuenta que sus manos se encuentra ancladas por una correa a la camilla, lo cual le asusta y rostro cambia drásticamente lo cual impresiona a quien le observa,

-Solo cálmate…respira, por favor… no lo tomes a mal… pero no queremos un episodio como el de antes…-

Sus respiración acelerada comienza a detenerse lentamente mientras le ve tomar, una jeringa que se llena con un líquido transparente, Santiago se percata de la desesperación y decide dejar la jeringa a un lado, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios y su mano se coloca en el hombro de quien le mira de manera extraña,

-Ahora… soy tu prisionera?...- sus ojos se clavan en la mirada que oculta la luz que lastima sus ojos,

-Prisionera? No, no lo creo, más bien como una invitada, pero debes entender que por lo que paso antes… creemos que eres…mmm como decirlo, algo "peligrosa"…- mientras retira la correa que sujeta su pecho a la camilla sigue sonriendo quizás para demostrarle algo de confianza,

-Peligrosa para ustedes…?-

Santiago sonríe abiertamente mientras termina por retirar la correa que le da algo de movilidad, -No, en realidad, el riesgo es contigo misma… no queremos herirte o que salgas herida sin necesidad…- su mirada se vuelve sobre la pared de la nave y recuerda el momento en que ella quiso salir huyendo, la tensión y el dolor de su pierna que al intentar mover duele bastante, lo que la obliga a hacer un gesto de dolor que no se quita fácilmente,

De repente la voz calmada le toma por su hombro para tranquilizarla, lo cual consigue casi de inmediato, -Vamos, tómalo con calma, aun tienes una herida abierta... he retirado las impurezas de tu pierna, pero debo estar seguro que no tenga infecciones, para luego poder suturarla…-

-No me siento bien acostada, me duele la espalda…- las manos se deslizan rápidamente para levantar parte de la camilla hasta una posición un poco más cómoda, en la cual ella descansa de mejor manera, sus miradas se estrellan por primera vez y una leve sonrisa responde, sin explicarse como en ese momento, las manos se deslizan por la manta que le cubre hasta sus muñecas, ella le mira con detenimiento y algo de nerviosismo, cuando ve como la punta de la correo es tirada para comenzar a desatarla, ella parece no creerlo pero Santiago no duda de sus movimientos,

-Vas a desatarme?...-

La mano liberada se aleja de si, mientras acomoda su cabello, -Estarás mejor de ese modo, no quiero que sientas que somos "terrícolas despreciables" o "cosechadores", la verdad creo que ahora será un buen momento para que confíes un poco en nosotros…- La cara de Meia se enciende y su mirada queda a media asta, pero de repente las manos liberadoras se detienen, para verla una vez más,

-Meia…no me vas a golpear verdad?...-

Ella simplemente le mira sin saber que responder, su mirada se refugia en la manta que el cubre sus piernas, -no, no lo hare… no voy a golpearte…- sentencia que se ratifica con su cabeza que se mueve hacia los lados; sin más sus pies libres le hacen sentir que ya no será una carga para la tripulación, ahora las manos toman nuevamente la jeringa que sostenían en un principio, pero su mirada ya no es la misma de hace un rato,

-Bien, ahora lo que voy a hacer es, cortar el vendaje de tu pierna, aplicar anestesia local y proceder a suturarte… vas a sentir una especie de ardor, quiero que lo soportes lo más que puedas…- Meia se toma fuerte de la manta y asiente con su rostro, la operación comienza y uno a uno los puntos suman 24. Para cuando todo termina, Santiago se percata que su rostro ha desgarrado algunas lágrimas, pero sus ojos yacen cerrados, piensa que se ha dormido, y sin más coloca una venda, para su sorpresa ella gira su cabeza y abre los ojos,

-Estas despierta…! Qué bueno, pronto podrás levantarte…serás la sensación de la nave…Anímate…-

Ella sonríe tímidamente mientras el revisa los equipos una vez más, -Bien, Meia, esta es la situación, no tienes ninguna infección, los antibióticos surtieron efecto…- su mano avanza con rapidez y antes que ella pueda reaccionar esta se encuentra en su frente, -No, tampoco tienes fiebre, las cosas parecen mejorar, tus pulmones absorbieron algo de la humedad del aire en el espacio cuando estabas a la deriva, eso ocasiono el sangrado, pero ahora estarás bien, sentirás algunas molestias por unos días, pero nada grave, tu pierna sanara en algunas semanas… por lo pronto debes descansar, debes tener hambre así que en el cambio de turno pediré a la capitana que traiga algo de comer para ti…y creo que eso es todo… ahora puedes descansar… si, es lo mejor para ti…- sin más la mano que se apoya en su frente revuelve su cabello cariñosamente y luego desliza su dedo por el canto de la nariz hasta que su sonrisa salta a la vista y enseña sus dientes, pero sin más Santiago da la vuelta y comienza a Salir de la enfermería, pero se ve detenido por la mano de Meia quien le sujeta para no dejar que se valla, él se gira y pone su mirada, rápidamente se da cuenta que no es fácil para ella, su rostro ruborizado deja escapar su mirada en otra dirección, mientras sus labios dicen -Lo siento… gracias…- la mano deja escapar el brazo, el tan solo sonríe y extiende su mano alcanzándola otra vez, -Es un placer… solo cuídate…-, Sin más se marcha ante la mirada atónita de quien se refugia en el silencio de la nave, la ventana pequeña deja ver las estrellas y sus pensamientos comienzan a volar con ella, recuerda su vida y su pasado, las batallas difíciles y los momentos en donde se sintió feliz, sus ojos dibujan líneas entre las estrellas y lentamente su imaginación une puntos hasta formar su nombre, sin darse cuenta la sonrisa es más grande que su rostro, hasta que sorpresivamente comienza a recordar lo que era ella unos días antes, -Parece difícil imagina que sean nuestros enemigos, Ese hombre me ha visto desnuda y aun así parece no importarle, ellos viven en medio de una especie de camaradería que solo conozco con las otras mujeres de Mejeré…- su mano invadiendo su frente le recuerda las caricias de su Orma justo cuando ella estaba en la cama, -…no van a creerlo cuando regrese al Nirvana, Seguramente la Capitana se reirá mucho… pero son terrícolas y pueden estar jugando conmigo, debo tener cuidado… aunque hay algo que me desconcierta, me siento segura… no sé porque o como pero me siento segura…- la sonrisa repite los momentos en su memoria, en donde Santiago fue amable con ella, no puede dejar de pensar en ello, su mirada no puede concentrarse en las estrellas, solo piensa en cuando volverá a verlo, hasta que un destello en el horizonte comienza a cambiar su visión de las cosas, la tensión y la preocupación regresan a su cabeza, como olas traídas por el tiempo, que sin dar tregua le recuerdan lo duro que es la guerra, y por un momento duda de la existencia del Nirvana, se inquieta y cruza los brazos, -Ahora, es definitivo, no voy a dormir… en verdad ellos son mis enemigos, a ellos debo esta vida que trato de sacar a flote, mi gente…. Mejeré… como estarán?... como saberlo! Mi nave se perdió tras la explosión… espero que estén bien… - las imágenes de Hibiki buscándola en su vanguard llegan cuando el sueño consigue dominarla, se siente una vez más sola y perdida en medio de ese lugar tan extraño, en donde parece que la diferencia entre hombres y mujeres no importa, no tiene sentido; su pierna duele un poco y le recuerda que moverse será un poco difícil, se despierta sobresaltada tras escuchar a alguien venir, tiene miedo pero sabe que ahora debe aguatar, finalmente aparece dánica con un paquete de comida que abre al encontrarse con ella,

-Debes tener hambre, lamento si no tenemos cocina, pero somos astronautas…- Ella le mira sin entender el termino, pero decide no preguntar y recibe el paquete, muerde una manzana con el deseo de quien no ha comido nada, la capitana sonríe y acaricia su cabello enredado pero ella retira la cabeza, -De donde eres Meia?…-

-De Mejeré…- no titubea al responder y le mira a los ojos como un tanto nerviosa sin dejar de comer, mientras su nueva amiga toma asiento en la camilla, -Santiago dice que eres buena… que solo estas confundía… sabes, él siempre ha tenido una cierta afinidad con las personas, para ser un piloto, diría que no tiene lo que se necesita, aún le falta, pero es un buen muchacho…se esfuerza…- los ojos precisan respuestas y Meia sabe que no podrá escapar a esta entrevista,

-Meia… quiero saber que sucedió, que paso justo antes de que estuvieras a la deriva…- Meia mira el espacio profundo mientras tensa su rostro para responder, sus manos parecen nerviosas, no es fácil para ella hablar de esto,

-Hubo una gran explosión y varios compañeros salimos disparados, mi nave quedo averiada, pero luego de algunas horas, logre que funcionara, fue allí cuando me ataco una nave terrícola, comenzó a romper el casco de mi dread, quería capturarme, era una cosechadora… pero justo antes de que lo hiciera, pude disparar un ráfaga que acabo con la misma… con tan mala suerte que la explosión averió por completo mi máquina, así que estuve a la deriva por varios días… luego solo sé que estaba aquí…-

Una mano sobre la suya ayuda a tranquilizarla, al igual que una voz de aliento se presta para hacerla sentir segura, -Valla, es difícil de imaginar para nosotros… aunque somos terrícolas debo reconocer que desconocemos a esos que tu llamas "cosechadoras", lo único que puedo decirte es que mientras este aquí, haremos lo posible para protegerte…- Sus miradas se encuentran en medio de la sinceridad del momento -Aunque pienso que serás tú la que termine protegiéndonos…- Meia sin dúdalo cambia su rostro y le ve alejarse sin poder decir nada, una vez más ha quedado sola en la mitad del espacio, junto a su única compañía, sus pensamientos.

Dánica toma su puesto de comandante de la nave, sus dedos comienzan a hurgar en el radar tratando de entender el mapa estelar del lugar, pero este aun es incomprensible, Santiago hace lo mismo desde su estación, lo cual aprovecha ella entablar una conversación,

-He visto que Meia no tiene puestas las ataduras de la camilla… sabes algo de eso?-

-Sí, yo se las quite… no tiene sentido decirle que no somos sus enemigos mientras la hacemos prisionera, además…-

-Con quien consultaste esa orden…- el tono severo hace que él se gire por completo mientras ella le interroga, ahora sabe que se encuentra en problemas,

-Capitana, fue una decisión mía… y solo mía…-

-En que te basaste para liberarla…-

-Ella no es un peligro, no ha entablado un combate se notó en la manera en que me golpeo y en que no me tomo como prisionero, creyó en mi palabra cuando le mentí… eso no hace un soldado con experiencia…-

Dánica, deja de teclear en su terminal y le mira fijamente haciendo claridad en su rango, -Escucha Santiago, fuiste asignado a esta unidad porque estábamos escasos de personal, ten presente que tu no eras un opción para nosotros, hay mejores pilotos que tú y lo sabes… ya estás aquí de igual forma, pero no voy a tolerar desobediencia, las ordenes son para cumplirlas…QUEDO CLARO!-

Su corazón late con más fuerza, se siente mal al darse cuenta que su lugar en la tripulación es apenas una ilusión, su sonrisa borrada no es más que un recuerdo de los buenos tiempos, -Entendido Capitán, no volverá a suceder- ella le mira con lastima, y un toque de remordimiento se escucha en sus nuevas palabras -Ahora bien, tomaras el turno de la mañana… vete a descansar…- los datos son transferidos a la terminal de su superior antes de irse, sin que se crucen más palabras de las necesarias.

End Stage 01 James BP


End file.
